Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Generelle Diskussion um das Wiki/@comment-5933067-20161127095356/@comment-413936-20161129065010
My thoughts: Digimon Names - What is on the wiki currently is what the series actually uses and is consistent through the the German dub of the series, TCG, and video games. To reiterate, Digimon uses a naming format that doesn't abide by standard practices in any language. I might suggest as well: we might want to avoid filling in the "German name" space for Digimon who haven't appeared in any German materials. This should also prevent fan-created "provisional names" that would destroy any site's reputation. Digimon Types - The original and dubs don't even use the same type system. German materials use the "Dino Digimon" or "Dino-Digimon" format. The questions are: (1) do we use the Japanese or German-dubbed types (i.e. Dinosaur vs. Dino)? and (2) what format will we use on the grammatical side? If there's a way to contact the DG Wiki, it may be useful to know why they did what they did. Since Digimon already stands for Digital Monster, is there any way that could affect the grammar? Translated attacks - As someone who's interacted with the hosts of the pre-wiki Digidex sites, I must caution against this. Digimon dubs aren't translations. The template will now accept translated names, but it needs to demonstrate that the attack has not actually been given a dub name. Color modifications - Most of these recolors only have a single appearance each, with a few exceptions. In most text, they're usually referred to just by their main name (i.e. Growlmon) apart from the profile's title. Point 5 - Fusion also did a number on the English dub. The general consensus among other wikis is to go with the most recent yet still logical names for pages. If we used the Sic note after grammatically-questionable dub choices, that could preserve the actual dub info while still stating that the name they chose is grammatically incorrect. Generally, if the original Japanese name has been used in a dub, the wikis default to that name. Point 6 - No other wiki or Digidex with any reputation creates provisional dub names. The main one that did, The Digital Empire, has kept a bad reputation among the Japanese and English communities for doing so, even years after the site closed. Deemon - From hours of searching, the only spellings I've found in German sources are Daemon and Demon (the latter from untranslated text). You have yet to provide any official textual source for the spelling you keep arguing. If it's actually used, that would be a different situation. Attack Boxes - One main purpose of the attack boxes is to cite whether an attack has actually been dubbed or not as there were a number of completely bogus names floating around that weren't even translations. DG Wiki actually borrowed this format from Wikimon as they're currently the premier Digimon site due to their level of references. Images - The images that were deleted included watermarks of other sites, so they can't be uploaded elsewhere by legal claim, as well as duplicate uploads. Other files uploaded by Antidevil included watermarks of pirating sites. Those are both violations of copyright laws and thus violations of Wikia's terms of use. Wikia staff have issued global bans in the past over links to pirated materials. Unused images are a separate problem to discuss later as that technically is also incompatible with licensing under Fair Use, especially as Bandai can be rather cranky when it comes to copyright. About 90-95% of the current unused images should be able to find use on episode galleries, but they really should be used soon.